rp_aftermathfandomcom-20200214-history
Chir'
Chir' is a small furred dragon illusionist from the desert. Backstory Will add as it's revealed. Aftermath After an encounter with Timon Chir' was hired to get a human to attack Eldgar. Chir' came across Ultislayer who he chose as his target, setting an illusion of Eldgar to taunt and threaten him, eventually the illusion firing and missing a shot at Ultislayer then running off with chased by him to lead him to the real Eldgar. Afterward Chir' went to collect his pay from Timon and intended to just wander off back into the desert afterwards, but got curious of Ssnakee who happened to be approaching Ultislayer and now transformed Eldgar. After observing the three for a short amount of time he decided to join in on their conversation and reveal himself to them. He asked due to wanting to make up for what he did to both Ultislayer and Eldgar if they wanted him to join them. Following the three in the air, he stopped when hearing an odd untill he realized it was coming from above at which point he decided to move. That however wasn't enough for him to get fully out from under the falling spaceship before it hit him. Somehow he managed to survive the hit without going unconscious although it did break both his hind legs. He was quickly gotten out from under the ship which the group then went exploring afterwards. The events there aren't really that relevant to Chir's story beyond the fact they caused Ultislayer to abandon the group. After that the remaining group consisting of Eldgar, Chir' and Ssnakee who now went by the name Sedoran went to the nearby town of Dyntex where they got their wounds treated. The town later got attacked by a mechanical dragon which Chir' chose to be sheltered from. He then left the shelter some time into the attack to assist with saving Eldgar by distracting the mechanical dragon. After all his allies were taken out of the fight Chir' tried to attack the mechanical dragon himself, but got launched by its sonic attack and nearly died for the second time. Surviving it however did leave him flightless. That evening he went to look for someone who'd looked at the group with the others. When they got to the town they chose to split up, Sedoran going alone while Chir' was with Eldgar. He decided it would be a good time to tell Eldgar what he'd done earlier, which resulted in Eldgar going insane and trying to kill him. He managed to get out, but his wing had been set on fire which he soon realized as it spread. Fortunately for him Sedoran managed to put out the fire before it caused any long term damage. Soon after that he simply went unconscious and got treated for the burns and later taken by Timon for experiments which included having venom injected into himself which he can now use. Afterward he's used most of his time close to Sedoran, hoping Eldgar wouldn't try to burn him again. He also ended up in a bit of fight, though no one was hurt, well, other than the one who'd started it dying. After the fight him and the others met Plara, a dragon that uses guns. Soon after the meeting the sky started changing colors until going black, followed by a feeling of fear. After this they ended up finding Ultislayer who'd returned to tell them get out as fast as possible, which they did with Ultislayer carrying Chir'. At a point in the flight a sudden increase in wind pressure happened and Ultislayer dropped Chir' who has however caught by Sedoran who soon after flew some distance from the scene that was now more like flying over an erupting volcano. After Sedoran had gotten them out of the mess of lava and air he got hit by Ultislayer which caused him to drop Chir' whom he caught again. Afterwards Sedoran, despite Chir' being against it, tried to participate in the fight, but quickly realized it was indeed a bad idea and instead decided to find Eldgar after which they went off towards Flintstown. Oncce they'd reached the town Eldgar went off to do her own thing. Having been left alone with Sedoran Chir' told him that the recent events had been too much for him, that he felt the world wanted him dead, and that there was no point keeping him alive, even asking Sedoran to kill him. Sedoran, of course, refused. As a response to Sedoran refusing to kill him, Chir' said he'd find his own way to die, but was talked out of it by Sedoran. Chir' did however request not to be saved should he end up in a situation he would likely die from. Some time after he attempted to drown himself but was saved by Sedoran. Sedoran asked what had happened to which Chir' admitted trying to kill himself.He was then taken by Sedoran to a formerly abandoned air base where he made Program question his own sanity. Abilities Chir' can create illusions, both visual and audio ones which he will know the location of as well as automatically recognizing if something is an illusion. He also has venom. Weaknesses Chir' lacks combat skill and is rather weak in general. He also can no longer fly due to nerve damage in his wing. Personality Chir' does not believe in free stuff. Quotes "I thought humans came with at least basic deduction capabilities." "Wait, it feels a bit AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "At least you had a way out of there. The only way out I have is death. So please, let me out." trivia * Would not have realistically survived getting hit by the falling spaceship. * Same with being launched by the mech dragon. * Most believable thing he's survived yet is being burned. * Was originally called Chir'aht, but was constantly referred to as Chir' so his name was changed to just Chir'. Category:Characters